The carrying and operation of sound carriers or smartphones, such as e.g. iPhones, mobile telephones or the like, in a motor vehicle is a demand of the market, which is accounted for in many forms by retrofit solutions of the accessories trade. Limits are therefore placed on these solutions with respect to design options, because they are exposed to protruding components on interior equipment in the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle.
A fastening device known from EP 1 598 640 A1 is constructed for a navigation computer and a navigation system, which can be fastened in a motor vehicle. Moreover, a holder with a connection cable is provided, which holder has a mounting plate. This mounting plate is for example attached using double-sided adhesive tape on a dashboard or a different suitable surface of the motor vehicle.
EP 2 249 347 B1 discloses a digital player or playback-device interface device with interchangeable adapter. The adapter is provided with a through hole for introducing and removing a digital player or playback device. A first and a second engaging part is provided at both ends of the adapter. An adapter fixing or fastening element comprises a guide rib and a concavity on the undersurface or surface thereof. Furthermore, a fixing or fastening spring is attached in the concavity. A housing, which carries the adapter fixing or fastening element, is connected to the adapter.